What Do You Do
by Chyeahwhat
Summary: What do you do when the person you love, doesnt love you? Riku is a senior in highschool with an unnatural crush on a classmate of his. Could this be tied to his lost memories? Perhaps his psychiatrist can shed some light on this situation. RikuxSora
1. Hello my name is Riku

Hello,

My name is Riku and I have a problem. That problems name is Love.

I suppose that I should explain, Ill begin with that first day, the first one that mattered anyway.

Im currently a senior in highschool, taking mostly lower level classes having failed them in previous years. It was during 7th period when it happened.

As usual I was sitting at my desk in the back of the class, nearly asleep. And then he entered the room. His brown locks bounced with his steps as he headed towards the teachers desk.

They exchanged a few quiet words and he handed the teacher a slip of paper before making his way to the back of the class, shoving his binder into his desk.

He sat beside another boy, who had enthusiastically motioned for him to sit there.

I could only watch as the boy laughed and enjoyed his conversation. I felt somewhat like a stalker. I had seen him in the hallways before and every time I had felt the urge to talk to him, like I was meant to talk to him. But I never took that step.

He was one of the kids that seemed to be so well liked but always seemed lonely. He was one of those kids that seemed to be so unreachable. He wouldnt be interested in any conversation that I had to offer, my mind would always tell me. But my heart sang a different tune.

That was why now all I could do was watch. Quietly. Just wondering about the friendship that we would have if he were different, the conversations that we could have had.

I dont understand why I thought so much on him. Perhaps it was because of the constant urge I had to at least approach him. Or maybe it was because of the way that I felt the need to observe him. Or maybe it was simply because of the fact that I had always found him to be very cute.

For whatever reason, I thought about him often. But didnt approach him. And so days passed that I would come to class, hide behind my hair and just watch as him and his friend conversed and showed off to eachother. But then the day came that his red headed friend was missing from class.

I came into class as usually, my silver hair messed in my face, hiding the path that my eyes traveled. Took my usual seat and so did he. After some time of Zexion, our teacher, lecturing, I heard the owner of my attention sigh. He slid into the desk beside his. This was the desk directly next to mine.

When Zexion was no longer paying attention he leaned in close to me and whispered, "You seemed lonely."

I was immediately startled that he had approached me but as was typical for me, I kept my composure and my anti-social attitude. "Really?" I whispered back,

"I think youre just saying that because your friend isnt here."

He frowned dropping his head onto his desk,  
"Ok." he mumbled, "But you need someone to talk to too."

I cocked an eyebrow at him as if to question his judgement.

"Youre always so quiet in this class." he said in his still quiet tone.

"Im quiet in every class." I replied simply, letting my hair fall into my face once more.

"Well not anymore." he said with a smile playing on his soft features.

"Oh?" I glanced at him now, "And why is that?"

"Because Im here." he said and after that he removed himself from the seat, going back to his usual one. As he moved he left me with just a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him but he didnt seem to care.

Something in my felt so glad to have had that conversation with him. I felt relieved, like alot of tension that I had built up with my slightly stalker-esque behavior had been released.

When class ended I was one of the firsts out the door, which was typical. But this time I quickly felt a shove on my back. I turned to find those vibrant blue eyes staring right at me.

"Hm?" was all that I offered.

"Sora." he said and offered me a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It my name," he said with an almost silent laugh, "You wanted to know it didnt you?"

"Whatever," I shrugged, "My name is Ri-"

"Riku" he smiled at me again. Those blue eyes seeming to pierced right into my chest as they made my heart thump, if only for a moment.

The confused look on my face must of urged him to explain.

"Unlike you, I pay attention in class," he grinned. "Zexion calls you Riku when he calls roll...Do you prefer to be called something else?"

"Riku is fine." I muttered.

"Alright then," Sora poked my forehead before beginging down the hall, "You better not forget my name!" he snickered as he rushed off.

I was left in the hallway somewhat dumbfounded. I did not see that one coming at all. But the smile that lurked onto my face as I watched him seemed all the more warm.

I rubbed the spot where he had poked my forehead and wondered if this would be the start of something great. The start of the something I had been waiting for. 


	2. Enter Axel

The next day would play out as usual. Wake up, go to school, sit at a table full of people that did nothing but annoy me, sleep through my classes, sit at lunch with the same boring people, go to 7th.

7th period. I had waited all day for it. I was wondering if Sora would say anything to me today, hoping that he would, but doubting it greatly.

Sure enough, as I slid through the door in my usual manner with my head down and silver bits of hair falling into my face, I saw the brunette waving happily at me. His red haired friend was back and took this oppurtunity to look me over. He smiled and said something to Sora but Sora wasnt listening, he was too busy motioning for me to go and sit with them. I shook my head a bit and took my usual seat.

The boy made a pout and knew that Id noticed but when he got no reaction out of me he grabbed his binder and sat down beside me, motioning for his friend to do the same.

I now had Sora beside me smiling and his friend in the seat in front of me, turned around and asking Sora, "Whyre we sitting over here?"

Sora smiled, "I wanted to sit with Riku today," he said simply. His mood seemed cheery enough and though I didnt let it show, it made me feel like smiling.

"Rikuuu!" Sora whined, obviously trying to get my attention as I was giving him no reaction. This forced a grin onto my face. It was nice to have him trying so much more than I thought that he would care to.

"Hmm?" was all that I offered.

"This is my friend Axel." he told me, motioning towards the red head that now waved enthusiastically at me.

"A-X-E-L" the red head said proudly, "Got it memorized?" he smirked on that note.

I scoffed, "Maybe."

Sora smiled, "Did you memorize my name?" he asked me. I could tell that he knew I had remembered it but I wouldnt let anyone off so easily.

"Hmmm..." I flipped a bit of my hair out of my face, showing my sharp green eyes, "Im not sure..." I muttered.

The hopeful brunette pouted, "I know you remember!" he insisted.

"Hm...was itttttt..." I continued, "Sky?" I asked with a smirk making its appearance onto my features.

The boy grinned, obviously very pleased to know that I had remembered, and not only remembered but also knew the meaning behind it.

Sora shook his head, "Nope," he played along with a grin stretched across his face, "Youre close though!"

I laughed a bit, a soft bit of laughter that was typical of me, "Maybe its -"

I was cut of by our teacher, "Riku I want you to sit in the corner now." Zexion said, glaring at me in that deadly way.

I grinned at Sora before gathering my things and heading towards the corner. Normally I would have protested the unneeded punishment for my talking but I didnt know what Sora would think of that and I really wanted for him to think that I was cool. I felt that I had handled the situation well.

Sitting in the corner behind the teacher I watched Sora and his friend Axel as they continued conversation. I had already slipped a headphone into my ear, hiding it in my hair so that Zexion wouldnt catch me. Staring at Sora probably hadnt been the best idea because after a few minutes of it, he caught me. We caught eachothers gaze and it was held for a moment but that moment seemed to last a lifetime. I just couldnt look away from those commanding blue eyes of his, that powerful gaze made my heartbeat seem faster, my skin felt hot. But just in a moment it was over, we both looked away. I was so nervous wondering if he noticed the light blush that had come over my face when he caught me. I also wondered if he knew how long I had been staring for.

But I was stirred from my worried thoughts but his gaze again. Though this time when he looked at me he was making a silly face at me and trying to get my attention.

I laughed aloud, not very loudly but loud enough that it had made Zexion turn to face me with the coldest look Id seen in a while.

"Do you find me to be funny, Riku?" he asked me loud enough that the class could hear. The anger in his expression was quite obvious to me.

"Nope. Not at all." I replied which had gotten a snicker out of Sora and his somewhat hyperactive companion.

"Then hush." Zexion replied with a frown dragging down his features.

The thought crossed my mind that he would be so attractive if he werent in such a bad mood all the time and from that point my mind wandered. Since Sora was no longer paying any attention to me, it was easy to drift off into my thoughts.

Now thinking on it I probably wouldnt have been such an analytical person if I had any memories to busy my mind with.

You see, I dont remember a thing of my past before last year. I dont know why, Ive tried different forms of therapy for it, Ive even tried hypnosis. Nothing works. My memories are gone and maybe thats the way that its meant to be. But my lack of memory causes me to act so strangely, its like everything is a new experiance for me. Especially this strange attraction that I feel towards that boy. I dont understand it but I have to admit that Ive enjoyed every minute of it.

Anyway, back to my story. Class was a bore and I phased out through most of it. The bell rang and I head out the door but on my way down the hallway I was stopped by someones grip on my arm. I assumed that it was Sora and turned around with a grin on my face. But to my disappointment it was none other than Axel.

"Hey we have to wait for Sora." the red head stated, keeping his grip on my arm. He probably knew that I would have tried to walk off.

Sora emerged from the classroom, his binder under his arm and his usual warm smile plastered on his face.

Axel then let go of my arm and the three of us started walking, after coming to a fork in the hallways Axel embraced Sora for a moment.

"See you on the bus!" the red head said happily before running off, leaving Sora and myself alone.

"So which way do you go?" he asked me.

"That way." I pointed, and bit down on my lower lip. I was becoming somewhat nervous again, wondering if he would consider it normal for me to hug him as Axel had done because apparently it was common for him and his friend. But then the thought crossed my mind, what if Axel wasnt just his 'friend' but was actually more than a friend. That thought made me feel quite awkward so I just walked off before he had a chance to stop me.

"Bye!" he said, seeming somewhat confused as I walked away.

And through the rest of the day all I could think about was Sora.

I wondered if that energetic red head was possibly his boy. I wondered if he even liked boys. I worried when I thought on it. What if he found out that I like boys? Would he hate me? Would it make him feel awkward around me?

Normally I didnt worry about peoples reaction towards my sexuality. I mean, I was completely out of the closet. Seeing as I had no relatives or memories for that matter, I had come out with ease. But now I was trying to imagine what Sora's reaction would be to it. I worried me because I had realized that his opinion of me was the only one that really mattered. 


End file.
